


Happy Valentine's Day

by xviisins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, Kim Mingyu - Freeform, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Puppy Mingyu, Subways, Valentine's Day, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, gyuhan, handjobs, public, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviisins/pseuds/xviisins
Summary: "I need you to cum before the tunnel ends." Jeonghan whispered, smiling at Mingyu who looked so fucked out from handjob."And please keep quiet." He added.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 26





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Here's a short Gyuhan fic <3

Mingyu and Jeonghan were on their way home. They were at the last train ride home which meant that there was a small chance of it having any passengers. They entered the train and noticed that there were only two passengers inside and that a few lights were broken. They sat at the back and Mingyu immediately laid his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder, sliding down the seat a little and spreading his legs. 

They did a lot of things at work today that they were tired. But Mingyu did more than Jeonghan today; lifting boxes of heavy material and machine parts while Jeonghan walked all around the factory to check if everything had been delivered. Jeonghan has a bit more energy than him. Jeonghan laced their fingers together as he laid his head on top of Mingyu’s, glancing down to look at their hands. His fingers were long and slim while Mingyu’s were slightly chubbier, but long as well.

Jeonghan lifted his head and looked at the passengers ahead of them, it was obvious that one was asleep while the other was looking out the window. He's been so needy the whole day that he craved Mingyu. Mingyu's moans, his skin. Jeonghan glanced down at Mingyu's crotch. He craved his cock the most. It sucked that they had to work on Valentine’s Day and get tired like this, but he knew just what they both needed. 

He inhaled steadily before putting a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh and Mingyu shifted a bit, trying to get comfy. Jeonghan slid down his hand and cupped Mingyu's cock from outside the jeans. Mingyu tensed up before he lifted his head to whisper in Jeonghan's ear. "Babe, what are you doing?" He asked quietly and Jeonghan kissed his forehead. "Quiet." He only says before rubbing his palm over the growing boner.

Mingyu is already big when he's not turned on and he gets massive when he is. It was one of Jeonghan's favorite parts of his boyfriend. Mingyu laid his cheek on Jeonghan's shoulder, looking at the two passengers. Jeonghan squeezed his cock, making him gasp, grinding up into his hand. " _Hyung_.." Mingyu whispered before harshly biting into his lip.

Jeonghan smirks at that. Mingyu only calls him that when he's flustered and shy. "I need you to be quiet for hyung, okay?" Jeonghan whispered as he unzipped Mingyu's pants and slid his hand in. He wraps his cold hand around Mingyu's warm cock, making the younger shiver and cling to his arm. Jeonghan licks his lips when he feels Mingyu's cock twitch in his hand before moving his hand up and down.

It was hard to pump it all the way from the bottom to the top, so he only pumped from the middle to his wet tip. Mingyu moans quietly, pushing his pants down a little more and Jeonghan pulls his cock out. Mingyu was fully awake now, his attention at the two passengers while Jeonghan did his magic with his hand. Mingyu was so hard, in his hand and his tip was shining from how wet he was. 

Jeonghan looked at the way his hand moved and inhaled deeply. He wants to lick it up so bad, but it's not the right time. He slides a thumb over the tip instead, erupting a shaky gasp from the other. Mingyu cleared his throat as he thrust into the other's fist. They never did this in public before, but it was obvious that both of them liked the thrill of getting caught. Mingyu placed a hand on Jeonghan's boner, but the older stopped him. "I want to you to fuck me later." He whispered and Mingyu shivered at the thought. He would like that.

He nodded and placed his hand on Jeonghan's thigh instead. Jeonghan lets go of his cock momentarily to sneakily spit into his hand and wrap it again around the other. He starts pumping Mingyu faster, twisting his hand a little and flicking his wrist. Mingyu starts squirming on the seat, hand gripping Jeonghan's thigh while the other is holding on to the window, clawing on it. "Hyung, god.." Mingyu whined out a little loudly, making one of the two passengers move his head.

Jeonghan squeezed Mingyu's base as they acted like they weren't doing anything unethical. Their hearts were beating loudly, thinking that they were going to get caught. When the passenger leaned his head on the window when nothing else happened, Jeonghan moved his hand again, going faster. The lewd sounds coming from Mingyu's wet cock sounded so loud in their ears.

Jeonghan glanced out the window and he knew that the long tunnel was near. So, he shifted a bit, waiting for the tunnel. "I need you to cum before the tunnel ends." Jeonghan whispered, smiling at Mingyu who looked so fucked out from handjob. "And please keep quiet." He added and Mingyu nodded rapidly, letting go of Jeonghan's thigh and the window to grip at the metal bars of the seat in front of them. "I'm close anyway." Mingyu answered, kissing his nose.

When the tunnel came, their part of the train had little light.

Perfect.

Jeonghan kneels down and puts Mingyu in his mouth in one move. He bobbed his head in a fast pace, drool dripping down Mingyu's length. He sucked it up and went deeper, letting the tip hit his throat. Jeonghan tasted the salty sweat and pre-cum of Mingyu and he moaned quietly. He repeatedly deep-throated him, and he feels Mingyu put his fingers in his hair and pushed him deeper. Jeonghan gagged around him, but he breathed through his nose to relax. He looked up at Mingyu with half-lidded eyes and Mingyu was looking at him hungrily.

Mingyu starts thrusting in Jeonghan's mouth while he covers his mouth with his other hand. Jeonghan felt something run down his throat and he knew Mingyu was close to cumming. Jeonghan hallowed his cheeks and reached up to pinch Mingyu's nipples through the shirt. With a broken gasp through his hand and a little "Hyung-", Mingyu came in Jeonghan's pretty throat. Jeonghan swallowed his boyfriend's cum, already an expert of making sure to not waste it.

Mingyu starts breathing heavily, letting go of Jeonghan's hair. Jeonghan licked him clean before tucking him inside his jeans again and sitting beside him. Mingyu, still regaining his breath, pulled Jeonghan close to kiss him. Mingyu moans at the taste of his cum in Jeonghan's tongue. Jeonghan giggled, kissing him back with the same level of need before he pulled back. "You feel okay?" Jeonghan asked and Mingyu smiled fondly, nodding his head. "Can I cum in you when we get home?" He asked and Jeonghan gave him a peck.

"Absolutely."

“I love you.” Mingyu said, still smiling at him with so much fondness and Jeonghan smiled back, kissing his cheek, his nose and his lips. “I love you too.” He answered before lacing his fingers with Mingyu’s and he brought it up to his lips. He kissed the back of Mingyu’s hand before smiling widely. “Happy Valentine’s Day, I guess.” He laughed out and Mingyu laughed with him, doing the same action to his hand. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

And with that, they exited the tunnel and reached their stop. When they got home, they took their clothes off and headed to the bed. Jeonghan never felt so full in his life, Mingyu came so much inside him and he repeatedly came on his torso and the bed. Jeonghan was the one that kept fueling Mingyu. 

"You looked so good keeping your moans." He moaned out when Mingyu shifted a bit from his position. "Such a good puppy for me." Jeonghan cooed, brushing up Mingyu's hair and making him whimper, leaning into the touch as he pounded into Jeonghan's hole. They went for rounds and rounds until Jeonghan was crying and was a blubbering mess while praising his puppy while Mingyu was sobbing from how good he felt.

It was the excitement from what they did in the train that got them so riled up and fucked like there was no tomorrow. Thankfully, it was the weekend, which meant no work and they could sleep in. Mingyu treated him to a brunch in bed and warm bath the next day as a post-celebration of Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D


End file.
